


Six Years

by Redlineriot



Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Missing Persons, One Shot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, good omens one shot, ineffable husbands one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlineriot/pseuds/Redlineriot
Summary: Six years. It had been six years since Crowley disappeared. Six long, agonizing, miserable years. All Aziraphale wanted was for Crowley to come back- and one day that wish came true.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055504
Kudos: 29





	Six Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I had originally posted this one shot on wattpad (SomeFormOfWriting) but I have decided to heavily edit it and post them here. I hope you enjoy!

Six years. 

It had been _six years_ since Crowley di- went missing. Since he went missing. Six long, agonizing, miserable years. Every time someone knocked at the door of the bookshop, Aziraphale couldn’t help but hope that it was Crowley. Every time a car parked outside, he would look around for the Bentley. Every time a Queen song played, he could practically hear Crowley humming the tune. 

Aziraphale would accidentally pull out two wine glasses after hours instead of just one. He still found himself thinking ‘I bet Crowley would love this’ or ‘I can’t wait to tell Crowley’. When bored, Aziraphale’s first thought was always to call Crowley or go over to his flat. Whenever he passed by wilting plants, he would think of the plants in Crowley’s flat and think of the ridiculous methods he used to make them grow. He found himself walking by The Ritz, craving the food yet not being able to go inside because it hurt too much. 

Sure, it had been six years since the death, but six years was nowhere long enough to recover after _6,000_ years of friendship. 

Aziraphale didn’t really know how it happened. One day, Crowley just stopped answering his phone. When Aziraphale went over to check on him, he found nothing. The place was in pristine condition- not a hair out of place. It looked as if it belonged in a catalog. The lights were off, the curtains drawn, and the bed made. The only evidence of life was the flashing light on the answering machine. Aziraphale didn’t know what had happened. It was as if Crowley had just fallen off the face of the Earth. There wasn’t even a note.

At first, Aziraphale thought that maybe Crowley had to run an errand and just forgot to tell Aziraphale. He did that sometimes. But days passed and Crowley never returned to his flat and his parking spot remained empty. 

Of course, Aziraphale didn’t want to assume Crowley was dead. He searched for months, calling all his contacts on Earth and traveling across the country following false leads. When there was no sign of the demon for over a year he had no choice to accept it. He had no choice but to accept the fact that he was never going to see his best friend ever again. 

Aziraphale had just flipped the sign on the door to close the shop and was sitting comfortably on his couch when there was a heavy knock at the door. 

“We’re closed!” Aziraphale called out. 

The knocking continued. 

Aziraphale sighed and stood up, making his way over to the door. “I said we’re closed!”

He grabbed the door and yanked it open, not in the mood to deal with an annoying customer. Just as he opened his mouth to reprimand the person on the other side of the door, he felt his stomach drop. 

Standing in the doorway, his hand raised in mid knock, was Crowley. Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and he stumbled backward as he tried to process what was going on. He looked like Crowley- with fiery red hair and tight black clothes. But it couldn’t possibly be Crowley. Not after this long. 

“Th… this is a joke!” Aziraphale yelled. “You’re some sort of shapeshifter, aren’t you? It’s rude to disrespect the dead!” 

Crowley stepped into the bookshop and closed the door behind him. The demon said nothing, only smiled softly at Aziraphale. _That smile._

“It’s not, I promise. It’s really me,” he whispered and held up his hands in defense. 

Aziraphale shook his head. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be filled with rage at whoever thought it was okay to go parading around looking like Crowley, but for some reason, Aziraphale just couldn’t find the strength. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale managed to say, his body tense and rigid with shock. 

The demon nodded. 

“But… you… you were gone… you… I thought-” Aziraphale couldn’t seem to form a complete sentence. His thoughts were all scrambled and there was so much he wanted to say that he couldn’t decide on what to say first. 

“I know,” Crowley sounded apologetic. “and I know I shouldn’t say this because I’m a demon but I’m sorry and-”

It was as if a switch was flipped in Azirapahel’s brain. Suddenly his blood was boiling and he was growing antsy. Almost as if it was a reaction, Aziraphale slapped Crowley on the arm. He didn’t mean to, of course, he just couldn’t sit still any longer, 

“Okay, I definitely deserved that but, angel, just hear me out,” Crowley said as he removed his sunglasses and set them down on a table, revealing his piercing yellow snake eyes. 

“No!” Aziraphale interrupted. “Sorry… I just, you were gone! For six years! I couldn’t find you! I thought someone had killed you or… taken you! I looked everywhere. I was so worried and I didn’t know what to do! You didn’t leave a note or anything! What happened to you?!” 

“Aziraphale, I know you’re upset and I understand that. I have a lot to explain, but before I do feel free to… I don’t know, punch me, kick me, use your angelic powers to break every bone in my body-”

Aziraphale marched up to Crowley, fully prepared to beat the ever-loving shit out of him. But that anger wasn’t real. It was just worry disguising itself as anger. Crowley wouldn’t just up and leave. He always had a reason. For everything. 

Crowley flinched when Aziraphale approached him, probably expecting to get his throat ripped out. Instead, though, Aziraphale just looked up at Crowley and practically melted. He had missed Crowley so much- so much more than he thought was possible. 

“Of course, I’m not mad. I was just worried,” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the jacket and pulled him into a hug. “I know you aren’t one for physical affection,” Aziraphale apologized, “But I can’t help it.” 

Crowley lifted his arms and hugged Aziraphale back. It wasn’t one of those half limp hugs that people did when they were forced to hug an annoying relative-, no no. Crowley had his arms wrapped tightly around Aziraphale, his hand buried in the blonde hair. Aziraphale never wanted to pull away. 

When they did finally release each other, though, a new wave of emotion washed over Aziraphale. He had never felt more clarity or confidence than in that exact moment. 

Without any hesitation, Aziraphale grabbed either side of Crowley’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Crowley remained rigid and Aziraphale suddenly realized that what he was doing was absolutely absurd, so he quickly pulled away. 

Before Aziraphale could muster up any sort of apology, though, Crowley grabbed the lapel of Aziraphale’s tan jacket and used to yank him back in. They crashed together and Aziraphale cupped the side’s of Crowley’s face as if he could pull him closer than they already were. 

They pulled apart for just a moment, their lips hovering barely an inch away from each other. 

“I missed you so much,” Aziraphale whispered. 

There was a long pause before Crowley finally sighed, “I know…I missed you too,” 

“Don’t think that I forgive you, though. I’m still royally pissed,” Aziraphale chuckled. 

“Did you just say pissed?” 

“I hate you,” Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile. 

“No you don’t,” Crowley grinned back. 

“Maybe not, but you still owe me a good explanation for where you’ve been,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If there are any errors please let me know!


End file.
